1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher and a method for controlling the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a washing cycle in accordance with a pollution level of dishes to be washed, thereby enhancing washing efficiency of the dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an appliance removing residues remaining on used dishes and thoroughly washing the dishes. As shown in FIG. 1, a dishwasher generally includes a water tank 8 holding water supplied from a faucet 7, and a washing water jet 9 spraying the water in the tank to dishes to be washed. The water held in the water tank 8 is supplied to the washing water jet 9 through a washing motor 3a, and the water sprayed by the washing water jet 9 is held back into the water tank 8. The dishwasher also includes a water supply valve 3b for controlling the amount of water supplied from the faucet 7, and a drainage valve (not shown) for draining the water within the dishwasher.
The related art dishwasher performs washing cycles based on the commands of a user and cannot control its washing cycles in accordance with the amount of food residue remaining on the used dishes or pollution level thereof. Accordingly, there are limitations in effectively washing the dishes.